Holding the Hope
by Stratagirl
Summary: I've been pulled into the Cardcaptor's world and I'm half Guradian! What will happen to me and what adventures await me there? Will i find love or not? Read to find out. Enjoy! couples: YuexSakura OCx...you have to read to find out :
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone ! ok finally i got this chapter up and many thankx to Toham's Sleepless Beauty! for editing my first chapter of this story ! hugs sis thank you very much girl!! uhh what else ..hmmm well i hope you all like my stories and i look forward to all of your reviews....:) and please tell me how you really like it....if you dont that is ok...no worries ;) well thank you for your time and i hope you all have a great day :) i dont know when my next chapter will be out but i hope that you continue to read my stories :) i am also planning on loading up a Fruits Basket fanfic too and a Ronin Warriors too ! :) soo those are two more fics to look out for and the titles to those are Ronin Warriors: Destiny's Other Dimension, Fruits Basket: Love Will Find A Way, and this one Cardcaptor's: Holding the Hope :) thank you again and now i will stop yapping and leave you to read ..have fun and enjoy :) review ....please....p.s this is my first story ....:) byyyyyeee!! waves bye to the readers PEACE!! :)

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Holding the Hope**

**Chapter 1**

In a town where magick looms and the stars give strength and power to a young magician. There comes another from a world where adventures are wished for and where the stars shine bright. This is my tale and it is a true one. Hi my name is Anne Wolf and I'm going to tell you what happened to me the summer after my freshman year of college. I firmly believe in magick and not just the kind that is between lovers or family and friends. This magick is real, enchanting, it is the kind you use to protect others or to find out mysteries of a past long forgotten. Yes this tale is true, from beginning to end. Now where do I begin, well I suppose that any normal person would begin from well the beginning but I will start from where my life changed, changed forever.

I hadn't had a boyfriend before and was feeling well just not energetic, and more or less down, the day I was pulled into my favourite anime show, Cardcaptors. It all started with my pendent, one moment I'm wishing to find someone and the next, BAM! I'm falling through the skies. As I was falling I could feel my body changing, getting lighter, and my fall started to slow. Suddenly I saw trees and what looked to be a park and people walking around in it. As I averted my attention from the park to the ground below me, I noticed that I was going to land in the trees, at least that is what I thought was going to happen. As I got closer to the trees, the pendent around my neck, which wasn't there before, started to glow yellow. Then I started to float over to where it was clear of trees. When I was about five feet from the ground the wind started to pick up a bit. I started to float down to the ground a little quicker.

As I landed softly on the ground I looked around to notice that I had landed in a deserted part of the park. Thank god. Do you know how hard it would have been to explain why I hadn't fallen to my death! I just stood there eyes wide and my heart beating so fast that I thought it was gonna jump out any minute. That is when I heard it. "Hey Tory!!! Wait up!!!" It was, yes, I was sure of it. It was Sakura Avalon from Cardcaptors! As Sakura and the gang got closer to where I was, I decided to hide. If _he_ was with them, then I definitely didn't want to be around when they arrived. I don't think I would have been able to act right if I was going to meet him like I was, all confused and worked up over what just happened with my pendent and the falling out the sky thing. I had to let myself calm down and get a breather before I met _him_. I just didn't want to make a fool of myself. I quickly jumped into some bushes nearby and prayed to god that they didn't see me or even worse sensed me!! As I sat there waiting patiently for them to come into the clearing I noticed Li looking in my direction. _Great! Just great!_ I thought. _This is all I need. 'Why is he staring over this direction? No not good, not good at all!_

Li called to Sakura. "Sakura I think there is something in that bush."

As Li talked to her I saw that he was pointing right in my direction! _I'm not liking this one bit, nope not one bit!_ I thought frantically.

Sakura then replied, "Li what could it be?" I looked from Li to Sakura, _What!! I'm a what and not a who, how rude, hmph! _And then just when I thought my luck would get better, it got worse. How do you ask? This is how.

Tory walked up to Sakura and Li and said, "Let's go find out what it is instead of talking all day about it, ok?"

I watched Tory say this as he passed the two teens and walked right up to the bush! _Why is this happening to me?!?! I know I should run for it, it's always the best thing to do when you don't_ _know what's happening. I'll try to figure this out later on!_ I made a mad dash from behind the bush and started running towards where I could see a sidewalk.

"Hey you, come back here!! Who are you?" cried Tory.

I ran as fast as I could as I heard Tory ask me, or more like yell at me. All I could think was, _Oh yeah, now I'm a who and not a what_! And I rolled my eyes. I quickly noticed that I was running straight into the street and that a huge transport truck was speeding my way. _No, I can't die, I want to go home first and not die here! No! I don't want to die._ I was frozen in fear. The truck was getting closer and closer, when suddenly from out of nowhere someone jumped into the middle of the street where I stood and pushed me out of the way. _Where am I? Oh yeah I got pulled into a different dimension...oh no!! What happened, am I dead?!?!_ Then I realized that there was what seemed to be a male figure shielding my body. He raised his head up from my shoulder and slowly opened his eyes, looking into mine. _Tory!! saved me!! Wow, well didn't see that one coming. Oh well, might as well go from here and see what happens._ I looked Tory in the eyes and asked, "Are you ok?"

He looked at me like I was a crazy person and right then and there, he jumped to his feet and pulled me to mine.

" Me ! Am I ok!? Are you out of your mind, what possessed you to run out into the street like that and risk getting killed, huh!?!?" Tory cried.

By now I was not in the mood to be yelled at, whether it was by a cute anime guy or not. I looked up at him. " For your info, I didn't know there was a street but I would have known if it wasn't for the fact I wasn't looking at where I was going because you were chasing me! So hence why I ran in the street!! I'm _so_ sorry you had to come to my rescue, you didn't have to, you know! No one forced you!"

Just then, Julian and the others Li, Melin, Madison and Sakura came from across the street and began watching the scene like it was a movie.

Julian decided that enough was enough. "I think if you two are going to kill each other you better do it in a less populated area, what do you say? Tory let's go back to your place and we'll figure this out, ok?"

_Damn it! I love it when he smiles like that after he talks, why me! _I hung my head down. Tory and I agreed with Julian's idea so we headed off in the direction of Tory's house. As we were walking Tory and Julian were in front. Madison, Li and Sakura (Kero was in Sakura's purse of course) were in the middle, and I was bringing up the rear. Sakura held back until she was walking next to me and asked, "Why were you in the bushes?"

_What to say to that? Should I tell her the truth or make up some lame story?.....The truth. _I looked at her and replied, " I was in my backyard when suddenly there was this flash of light and I was falling through the sky about to hit the ground when suddenly I slowed down and land safely. I'm not sure how I got here or how I'm going to get back home. All I know is that my pendent might have something to do with this and perhaps there is a reason I am here."

I looked up towards the sky, then back at the front of the group to notice that we had reached the Avalon's house. I looked back down at Sakura from where she stopped too and said to her, "I believe that everything happens for a reason."

She smiled up at me. I didn't want to let on that I knew who they were, because I figured they would probably get suspicious of me, I mean who wouldn't, right?


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends, New Home

Hi everyone :) I'm back with a new chapter ! I hope you guys like it and please review if you have time :) Well again the credit of editing this chapter goes to Tohma's Sleepless Beauty ! Thank you girl! Your the best ! hugs big sis! :) Well I'm hoping to see emails and reviews about my Ronin Warriors Sailor Moon crossover. :) if i read at least five email and review together then I'll reupload it and repost it and it'll look better than ever because Tohma's Sleepless Beauty will edit it for me ! She is the one that edited this story chapter's :) So please send me your thoughts on what I should do! :) Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy yet another chapter of Holding the Hope :) Have a great day and peace out!! holds peace sign up

Holding the Hope

Chapter 2- New Friends, New Home

Sakura looked up at me and smiled. She extended her right hand towards me. "My name is Sakura Avalan, what is your name?"

I looked her in the eyes. "It's Anne Wolf, nice to meet you Sakura."

As we ended our little introduction Tory came walking up to us rather quickly and got right between Sakura and I. He leaned down, getting right into my face. "Listen I don't' know where you came from...but if you lay one finger on my little sister that will be the last thing you'll ever do, got it?"

_Sheesh talk about BBS_! I thought. (Translation to BBS: Big Brother Syndrom.) At this point, I figured I needed to lighten the mood. I looked him in the eye and winked at him. "Yeah, I got you."

Sakura looked at Tory's angry face and started to laugh. _Now that is a girl who knows when humor is in action! _I thought.

"Tory would you lighten up? I mean come on, be nice. " said Sakura. It seemed to me, that she had liked me right from the start. However, I didn't think Tory was too happy about his little sister liking a total stranger like me that fast, but who could blame him!

Tory motioned everyone to head into the house so we could get my little, no wait it wasn't a little problem, what I had was a big problem, figured out. Or at least try to figure it out.

As we all filed into the house Tory turned to me. "Listen I didn't mean to be so...."

I cut him off. "Rude? No worries, understandable, she is your little sister and you're her big brother, you have to do your best to protect her. I completely understand"

Then he turned to everyone and said, "Well let's head into the living room and figure this whole thing out."

So we all filed into the living room and sat down. I followed Sakura in since she had been in front of me when we had all filed into the room. I sat down next to the person I had least wanted to sit next to. It's not that I didn't like him or anything it's just that sitting next to him made me so very nervous. I sat there thinking _why me, oh why me! _Pretty pathetic huh?

Julian looked at me and asked me the one question I knew one of them was eventually going to ask me sooner or later. "Where are you from?"

I turned to him a little red in the face. "My name is Anne Wolf, and I'm from the United States"

I know, I know I should have told them that I was from another dimension, where they were a show I watched on television, but that would have be hard to explain! In telling them I was from the United States I wasn't exactly lieing, because I really was from the U.S .

Tory and the rest of them all started to look at each other and then back to me. Tory then spoke up. "If you're from the United States...then how did you get here?"

I couldn't believe it. My luck just wouldn't get any better! So I started to stammer, some people do that when their under pressure, so I had a good reason to stammer"Well I uh...you see I got here by...uhhh..."

Boy was I glad Sakura that was there, and I'm betting your wondering why. Well as I was stammering my way through my explanation, she stood up and looked at everybody. " You guys, she doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to! Besides that is her business."

She then turned towards me and walked up to me. I looked up at her. "Thank you Sakura, for understanding"

Right then, Sakura did the most shocking thing. Something I didn't expect her to do. She hugged me. "Don't worry about it, and besides I trust you."

I had felt much better after she said that to me, but Tory didn't look happy about it as he rolled his eyes and shook his head at his younger sister.

"Tory I'm sorry that you don't trust me, I guess then I'll have to wait until you trust me to hang around with Sakura." I said as I was getting up. I turned to Sakura as I stood up, and faced her. "Sakura we will see each other again, I just don't want to upset this family any more than I already have. I'll wait until your brother can trust me to be with you, Sakura, then we'll hang out ok."

As I said this, I began to walk away to show myself to the door. Julian looked at my figure walking away, then got up and grabbed my hand as I got inches away from the door. "Where will you go, do you have family here, anyone to stay with?"

I kept my back to him and looked at the door as I replied " No, I have no one to stay with here. I'm in a different country and I don't know how I got here. All I know is that I need some time to figure things out and perhaps then I can tell you what has really happened here. Until then, I must go and leave you all. I will return, that is a promise from a friend to friends. You helped me and were kind enough to bring me to your home and I thank you all for that But for now, I must take my leave."

As I was about to walk out the door, I turned around to see everyone standing in the hallway to see me off. " Later skaters!" I said. I smiled big to let them know I would be just fine.


	3. Chapter 3 Adventures and Discoveries

Hi! Okay I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I am trying VERY hard but I've been so busy with college!! Plus I'm trying hard to work on my other stories as well, and well, I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had a blast writing it!! Thank you all for reading this and have a great day!! PEACE OUT!! Please review...thanks!! :)

* * *

_What had actually happened, and how had I gotten here? _I wondered about all these questions and how I would get them answered. But at that point, those questions were not my only concern. My first concern was finding a job, and hopefully a place to live in this world of mystery filled with love and magic.

As I walked down the street, I thought to myself, _I'm walking down a path I never thought I would walk on, a path towards Sakura Avalan's life. I could remember the very feeling I had when I looked into her eyes. That very moment I saw her and the innocent soul within those bright green eyes. That soul told me that she would be my strength and that I would be her's. Hmm strange...I never thought I would see this town in person_. As those thoughts ended I had noticed that I had stopped in front of a bookstore. I thought to myself, Well I have nothing else better to do, and I might be able to find a job here too. It was like something was drawing me into the store, a force unlike anything I had ever felt before. At the same moment I felt that this force was something or someone I could trust and perhaps someone who could answer all the questions that I had.

About the time the bell rang to signal that I had entered the store, I looked around to see if there was anyone around that I could talk to. Sitting at a table not too far away from me was the one and only Eli Moon. Although I was glad to see him at the same time I didn't know whether I was relieved or nervous. My knees got weak and I could feel myself fall to the floor. I thought _Why am I acting like this, he is just Eli, nothing more! _My body screamed to move but I could not. He was walking over towards me, but there was something different about him, this I was sure of. Although I didn't know him that well I knew that the grin he wore was not the same as the Eli Moon I knew from watching Cardcaptors. It was more evil and less friendly. It was as though he was possessed by something or someone. Or maybe it was my imagination getting the better of me. As my thoughts about the Eli "look-a-like" ended, I noticed that he was standing right in front of me, looking down at me as though he was superior to me and I was nothing than a bug that he would squish! And that's when the unthinkable happened! In ran the real Eli Moon!

I couldn't believe my eyes, maybe my intuition was stronger here in this world. Running up to the look alike I could have sworn I heard Eli hiss in the fake's face "What are you doing here, you were banished along with your family! You have no right to be here!"

It was as though I was the only one that could hear what the real Eli was saying to his fake counterpart. As I was staring at the two Eli's in front of me, the real Eli turned his head sharply down towards me! My eyes widened, _had I said something that I hadn't heard myself say?! _My thoughts ran wild, _Why is he looking at me like that, ok now I'm really scared, there are two Eli Moons but I know which is the real one...but then why is the other one here?! _

The real Eli stared down at me like he was seeing things. He then spoke, "So, your really here, you have come. I was hoping we wouldn't need you but it looks like with him here we have no choice."

I just looked at him, like he was losing his mind, but then again this was Eli Moon, so I decided to just go along with it. "What is happening, why am I here?" I asked him in a hushed tone but then surprisingly, the fake Eli responded to my question!

"I'm surprised you got here in one piece Enforcer, he should have never sent for you women!" The fake Eli said this as he pointed his finger to the real Eli. I just looked at the fake with wide eyes. _What the hell is he talking about, I'm so confused right now....huh? _My thoughts soon ended as the fake Eli smiled a devilish grin and raised his hand in the air and said "The darkness which binds me, hear my plea and answer me !"

And then suddenly there was a gust of wind and the lights flickered and then he added " I call upon thee to freeze thy time, release thy power! Time Freeze !"

The real Eli looked at me and then the door and without warning grabbed my hand and hauled me to my feet, dragging me out the store and onto the sidewalk. As I was trying to catch my breath, I shouted at him, "What is going on and who the hell is that in there that looks like you!?"

Eli looked across the street as he answered my question. "He is a man from a ancient family that lived in the time of Clow Reed. But that is not important right now, we must get out of here, his magic is stronger than my own and we must get back to the mansion." I looked back at the inside of the store and saw that the fake Eli was staring straight at me!

"Yeah, I'm with you ...lets get out of here! You lead the way!" I cried.

So as we headed out of town and towards Eli's house my thoughts kept on returning back to his twin, _What did he want with me and why did he say that Eli shouldn't have brought me here? Wait...he knew where I was from !? Things just keep on getting more confusing as time goes on, what will I do if this guy is as strong as Eli says, I don't even have any magic myself, at least I don't think I do_. Before long, I had noticed we had arrived at Eli's house, or should I say mansion! Eli looked at me and smiled, "Come on, Ruby and Spinner are waiting inside."

I then followed him inside to find a worried Ruby and Spinner. Ruby ran up to Eli and asked him something, which I couldn't quite make out, and then he turned towards me and pointed straight at me. _Hmmm I wonder why he's pointing to me, or do i really want to know? _Ruby then came walking up to where I stood in the doorway, and stood right in front of me.

"So you're the Enforcer...well this is going to be so much fun !!" Ruby said, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed me tightly.. "Oh we're gonna to have so much fun together! I'll do my best to be like a sister to you, after all your in a world that isn't your own, and well you need some kind of family! We'll do our best to be like a family to you!"

My first thought when she hugged me was _Well she sure does like to hug people that's for sure, and a sister? Well this is certainly going to be interesting, she sure acts like the Ruby from the anime, that's for sure!! _"Uhh Ruby could you loosen your grip, I can barely breath!" I said as I was trying to breath as she was choking me, though I'm sure she didn't know she was doing it.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that! I just love meeting new people and since Eli said you were going to stay here, I just couldn't keep the excitement in any longer! There is finally going to be another girl around this place!"

Then I noticed that a song was playing on the radio. It was Trace Akins song 'And They Do'. I got all teary eyed and my lips started to quiver a bit. The song reminded me about how it was to go off to college, where I was at when I was pulled into the Cardcaptors world. I quickly found myself getting lost in the lyrics, _And they do, and that is how it is, it's just quiet in the morning, and all they, and all they did, you want all their dreams they dream of, to come true, no more Monday pta's, no car pools to soccer games, your work is done!. _

Suddenly it dawned on me, _Oh my god, how was I ever going to get home to my mother and everybody else! I missed them so much. I thought this would be fun, but right now I'm missing everyone! _I fell to my knees and broke down. Tears were just streaming down my face like waterfalls, my body was shaking, I buried my face in my hands. But Ruby must have understood why I was crying because she had stopped jumping up and down in excitement, knelt down on the floor beside me and pulled me into a hug. A sisterly hug.

There on the floor of Eli's house I cried on Ruby's shoulder, my body still shaking and my tears still flowing uncontrollably. "Ohh, how am I ...going to get...back home?" I said through my sobbing. " I don't know what to do, I'm so confused right now."

Eli choose that moment to come up to Ruby as she held me and knelt down to my level and looked at me as I lay in Ruby's arms. "The reason this man is after you is because you are the Enforcer and you possess powers that can defeat him" he said. I lifted my head from Ruby's shoulder and looked him in the eyes as he continued. "You are neither human nor guardian, yet you are both at the same time. You are a half-breed. You are also known as the Enforcer Guardian, that which protects other guardians. You must defeat him, and I know you can do it."

I looked up at Eli who had such a bright smile on his face. "Oh great, something that actually makes sense" I said as I smiled back at him before I passed out in Ruby's arms. I knew that these people would help me and teach me how to fight and defend the others from this man, this monster that wants only to consume other's power's for his own greed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! Finally updating!what only took me three years to update! And I do deeply apologize for that bows several times! to readers! I'm sorry, I'm sorry and I'm sorry :( I want to thank all who have read it before and I want to thank any future readers too :) I will try to update this story at least once or twice a week. Now when I get a job I'm not going to promise anything about updating twice a week but who knows, I might update more when I get a job, lol. Well I'll stop yacking and let you readers get to the reading :D I hope you all enjoy chapter four. Ohh I couldn't come up with a title for this chapter and just left it untitled. Later! and Enjoy...ohh! Comments and constructive critism are very welcomed :D Please enjoy :) Bye!  
**

**Chapter 4: Untitled.**

**I**_** was in a dark place and I could hear a voice somewhere in the distance call out to me "Anne, you must guarde over..." and then there was silence. This place that i was in dark and windy, with an air of evil to it. Yet at the same time I could feel a presence of good as well. I looked around to see if I could tell where I was at, perhaps I was dreaming and then again maybe I wasn't. I could smell something sweet and fresh, almost like flowers, but i could not see anything. I was just standing there looking at nothing but at the same time something, i just couldn't see it. I thought if I wanted to know where I was I should start walking, so that is what I did. **_

_**As my feet lifted from the ground I could hear something crunching. It didnt' seem right, it felt like i was walking on snow but then i could smell sweet flowers all around me. How could there be snow on the ground when I can smell flowers? It just didn't make any sense**__** And then as I approached a house I could smell smoke and burning flesh! I was not liking where this place was taking me and I wanted to get away as fast as possible but when i tried to move my feet were stuck to the ground and I coudlnt' ! That is when I heard foot steps coming from behind me,and I turned around. As I turned around a voice said "Don't be fooled by his illusion, he is not what he seems." **_

_**The foot steps then became a female figure. She approached me and said "He may look like a innocent cat but inside he is a vicious tiger ready to kill at any moment, you must keep on your guard and be prepared for the worst, trust yourself and the people around you." And then without warning I saw a sword sticking out through her stomach and she just smiled and said, "It is up to you to stop his regin of pain and suffering." Then her figure disappeared and then it was all dark again, no house on fire no women , nothing.**_

As I open my eyes, I looked around and noticed that i had an audience. I saw that Ruby Eli and Spinner were looking down at me. Eli was standing by my head, Spinner was sitting on the back of the couch and Ruby was leaning on the back of the couch. Eli took my staring off as a sign to speak, "Are you feeling better now, you were out for a while there." As he said this I sat up and looked at my surroudings and then at the three again and asked, "Excally how long was i out for?" Eli smiled and said,

"Oh I'd say for about two hours." I just stared at him for a while when the door bell rang.

Ruby got up from where she was leaning over the back of the couch and said "I'll get it!" and ran to answer the door.

About the time Ruby opened the door is when Eli asked me if I was feeling ok and I said "Aside from the weird dream that I just had I'm feeling fine."

Eli looked at me and then his smile faded and he looked at me with a face of seriousness. "What excally did you see in your dream?"

Right when he finished his question is when I heared someone running and then the next thing I knew there was this yellow blur in my face. "oh my god, Kero I'm so sorry, are you ok? I didn't mean to stop so suddenly!"

It was Sakura! and Tory and JULIAN was still with them! _ Ok, I need to get over this thing I have for Julian, one it isn't right and two, he is a character from a anime, but then again he is a very good looking anime character! oh no bad Anne, Tory loves him, that is it, Julian is off limits because Tory loves..._My thoughts were cut short when Sakura had finally managed to peal Kero off my face. It was a good thing he was still stuck to my face because as those thought ran through my mind my face got redder and redder by the minute.

"Oh Kero, I'm so sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking when I stopped so suddenly" Sakura said as she scratched her head in nerviousness. She then looked up at me, smiled, then apologized for Kero being splatered in my face.

Eli looked to Sakura and aksed "So what brings you guys here? A friendly visit?" As Eli said this Sakura shook her head and walked over to me and sat down and just stared at me like she was trying to find something, what that was I didn't know.

"Well I sensed an Evil power near by Eli and well by the time we got to town it was gone, by then I could sense another's powers, but that person's powers were different, they felt like Yue's powers but different, I can't quite explain it" Sakura said this as she smiled at me and then turned to Eli to tell him this.

Tory then walked up to me and then stood there staring at me too! The first thought that ran through my mind when he was doing this was _Ok what is this?! stare at Anne day or what! what is with these people and staring I mean do I have something on my face or what?! _ And just as those thoughts ended his eyes just widened and he knew what I was, or more or less what I was half of.

After his eyes went back to normal he leaned down to me and whispered in my ear, "I know what you are, I can trust you with Sakura because of that and only that.

_Okay how rude, he is only going to trust me because I'm half guardian, how rude is that! Well then again it's better than him not trusting me at all, I guess. _

My thoughts ended as Sakura took my hand and dragged me to the kichen. On our way to the kichen Sakura looked at me.

"What did Tory say to you and please tell me the truth."

I looked at Sakura and then back at Tory and back at her.

"He said that he can trust me with you because of what I am and only because of that. But I dont mind..." Sakura then cut me off.

"What are you, not that it matters of course!" putting up her hands in front of her faces and shaking them.

"I am part Guardian, I am like Yue but not, in the sense that I am only half guardian. I don't know how that happened or why. And it's ok Sakura that Tory said that, it doesn't bother me because at least now he trusts me"

I said as I looked down at Sakura and smiled, hoping she wouldn't say anything to Tory about this because I think that he needs to trush me more on his own and not because of his sister. After we finished in the kickhen we headed back out to the living room and Tory walked up to me and looked at me then to his little sister. I thought, _Well I can understand his overprotectiveness, I mean I do have a younger brother of my own and I worry about him too. _

At least this would be a adventure worth living through, that was for sure.

I could feel the sun coming in through the windows, they had to be very big windows because there was a lot of light coming in through them. _Wait! Very big windows! But I don't have very big windows in my room!_ That is when I shot up from the bed and looked around, yeap, this room was definally not mine, it was wayyyy too big to be mine and the color was all wrong. Then it hit me, it all came back to me, like fast forwarding through a movie. I was at Eli Moon's house and I was in the Cardcaptors world! Du!! How could I forget that! There was a knock on my door, I looked at it and then smiled, I probably knew who was at it.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and in walked Ruby, but she wasn't alone. There was a little figure sorta floating by her. The figure was cute. They seemed to have midnight colored uhh fur it looked like and gray tiny wings, they sorta looked like Kero, only not. This little guy looked like a mini wolf! Then it started to talk.

"Ruby...is that her, is that my new friend, partner?" The tiny figure looked up at Ruby and when she nodded yes he flew right over to me and well went splat on my face. I managed a hi but it was muffled for the fact that the little fella was still stuck to my face. I peeled him off and smiled down at him. He was cute! _Wait! How do I know that this little guy is a he and not a she, wait, what does it matter what gender the little guy was, well I dont want to call him a her and offend him!. _

The tiny figured must have known what I was fighting myself over because he just smiled.

"My name is Night and yeah, I'm a he."

"uuhh...it's nice to meet you Night. Are you related to Spinner or Kero at all?"

He just laughed and shook his head.

"Nope, Eli...errr Clow Reed didn't create me, a friend of his did, encase the future might need more guardians, you can never be too sure of the future you know." He winked at me and smiled again.

Boy this little guy sure did like to smile and he seemed nice. I had a good feeling that me and him were going to be good friends, he mentioned us being partners but I would like to think we were going to be good friends too.

Ruby walked over to us and bent down to look me in the face. She smiled and then clasp her hands together, like she had something planned or something of the sorts. Should I have been afraid, with Ruby it's hard to tell.

"I thought since you proably don't have many cloths with you, considering you practually dropped out of the sky, I thought we would go shopping today, my treat!"

Boy was Ruby really this hyper in the morning too! I couldn't believe it. I had never seen anyone this chipper in the morning, though at times I could be but I didn't think I was that chipper in the morning.

"uhh...I don't want you to use your money on me when I could just get a job and save up for some cloths and in the mean time I could just uhh looke around for some cloths in this manson, I mean you must be saving your money for some other things, it would be wrong and rude to use your money, I wouldn't feel right."

I hung my head down, still sitting up in the bed. I was still tired from yesterdays events and I didn't know if I had gotten the right amount of sleep.

"Pish pots! It's my money and I'll spend it however I want and If I want to get you some cute and fashionable cloths then I'm going to get you some, got it."

She winked at me and smiled. I smiled back, I couldn't really agrue with her, not since she was practcially dragging me out of the bed to get ready to go to well wherever we were going to get cloths for me, but I was going to repay her back for her kindness, I was going to do something nice for her.

And off we went! I didn't know Ruby could drive but then again I was thinking that some time must have passed since the show. I mean in the show they were in high school soo now they must have been in college or close to it.

Man the women was insane when it came to cloths, she was dressing me up like barbie, I mean she had gotten another like three sets of cloths ready when I wasn't even done with the first bunch she had given me to try on. Though I had to amit that the cloths she had me try on were very nice and they fit me very comfortably too.

I sighed, thanking any deity out there that we were done, at least I hope we were. We left the manson about eight am and it was now just turning 1pm in the afternoon. We did stop at the jewelry shop before we got to the cloths stop. And there were some nice looking pieces in there but nothing that really caught my eye.

We sat down at a bench and just sat there getting a breather. Then I heard the familar shouts of a certain sorcess.

"Anne!" Sakura shouted and waved at me and Ruby.

"Sakura!" I shouted back and waved back.

Sakura ran up to me and smiled. We asked each other how the other was doing. Sakura looked over at Tory and what do you know and at Julian, man they are either really good friends and hang out all the time or they are a couple, either or. I then thought;

_I'm not going to ask them straight out, hey are you two gay and going out. That would be soo rude! I mean I have nothing agaist men dating other men, in fact I find it very cute and just awsome. Awsome because they aren't letting that little word called gender get in the way of them loving each other. But uhh I sorta like Julian...wait! He's a character and I'm just here to help...right? Uggg! I' don't know anymore!. _

I sighed and then looked up at Sakura and the rest of the gang. They were looking at me like I had just freaked out or something..._wait! I didn't say what I was thinking outlouad by accident, did I?!! Oh noo! I hope not.  
_

Sakura then put her hand to my head.

"Are you feeling okay Anne, you seem to be out of it and your getting red in the face too."

_Eppp! I'm blushing! dang it! Why can't I control my emotions!   
_

I looked up at Sakura and smiled.

"I'm fine Sakura. It's just shopping for hours kinda puts me in my own little world, if you know what I mean, hehe." I smiled up at Sakura and Ruby then stood up and stretch a little bit.

"Who is ready for some lunch, I don't know about you guys but I'm getting hungrey, after all that shopping. How about that little place just right outside the mall. I hear it's good. Why don't we go check it out." She grabbed my hand and started to tug me along.

Sakura just giggled, Tory just sighed like he was use to this and Julian, well he just smiled that really cute smile he did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of chapter four! Coming up next...chapter five! Soo be on the look out for chapter five, coming soon to a computer near you...okay that was lame hangs head in embarissment I'll go now :D Hope you all have a great day and take care:) later ! And thank you for reading chapter for of my story :)


	5. Chapter 5

Holding the Hope

Chapter 5: Untitled. (couldn't think of a title for this chapter, nothing came to mind for this chapter)

Here it is! Chapter five to Holding the Hope:) I hope you all enjoy this chapter:) In the process of typing up chapter six as we speak :D I'll try to get it done tonight and post it tonight, but I don't make promises :D Key word here is TRY :D hehe. Well you have a great day/night and enjoy:)

* * *

The rain fell steadly on the roof top of Eli Moon's manson. A figure sat on a bed and stared out the large glass window doors. A single light was on and you could hear a pencial as it scribled on paper. Another small figure sat on a table next to the bed. The small figure had small wings that lay limp at their back. Ths smaller figure started to speak. 

"Are you almost done yet? I'm getting tired sitting soo straight like this." the small figure sighed.

The person on the bed sighed as well.

"I'm almost done Night, just a few more minitues...lets see...some shading here..."

The figured looked down at the piece of paper and then back up at the small figure.

"...some shading there...and...we're...done! Now you can..."

The small figure went limp. "Relax! thank you!" the small figure sighed deeply from the tiredness of the modled session for his friend.

The figure then placed the pencial and paper on the bedside stand and collepsed on the bed and smiled.

The small figure, also know as Night, slumped down and layed on the stand. He then looked over at the person on the bed.

"Anne, are yo worried about getting back home."

My Deep sky blue eyes opened and I sat up cross legged on the bed.

"At times I am, I won't lie, but then I'm having such a great time here with everyone. I don't know what the next day will bring but I get up ready to face it. Cause I know there are people here that need me , and...I need them, So...everything will be okay Night."

Night laid there and smiled at me, his friend and partner.

"The truth Anne is I really don't want you to go...I want to be with you and protect you..always."

Anne turned a bit as she looked out at the rain and looked at Night.

"Silly, I'll always be here, no matter what. And besides I'm the one always having to save your butt." I winked as I smiled at Night.

There came a knoce at my door. I looked at the door and said "Come in." Eli walked in and stood in front of the window door, with the rain that ran down it.

"Have you been having any more of 'those' dreams?"

I stared at Eli then replied "Not lately, thank god. But there are mornings when I wake up and I have this need be with Sakura, I don't know why."

Eli smiled as he contiued to stare out the wet window door. "Just remember to always follow your feelings, trust your instinks and always believe in those around you. Well it's getting late, goodnight." Eli made his way to let himself out the door to get ready for bed.

"Goodnight Eli, see you in the morning, cause I know Ruby will be in here bright and early, wanting to do something." I giggled and listed to as he existed the room and closed the door.

As the door closed to my room I looked at Night. "Night lets go to bed, we got a big day tomrrow."

"Yeah, I'm tired from all that modleing and you need the rest to face Julian, hehe."

I blushed as I slipped under the covers. "Night!"

"Yeah..."

"Shut up and got to bed already!" I layed down and got selted in.

"Done and done, night Anne." Night said as he snuggled in his mini bed that Ruby had helped me make for him.

* * *

_I stood on a cliff, the wind gently blew through my hair. I heard rusling in the woods behind me and I swiftly turned around, my hair lifting up into the sudden gust of wind. _

_"who's there! I know somone is there! Show yourself!"_

_Then there was a sudden pain in My back, around my shoulder blade area. _

_The pain grew and grew, it felt like something was trying to push it's way out of my back. _

_"Uggg!! Ahh!! What's happening. I can take this this is nothing! I won't give into the pain...Ahhhhhhh!!"_

_I then fell to my knees and as my knees touched the ground gray wings sprang fourth from my back. _

_I stayed there, kneeling on the forest floor. "That...was'nt huff so bad huff okay, it was that bad...oowwwie!" _

_"Hu?" I stoped making hurt noises and looked around and then I noticed that I stood in a in a different place, I stood atop of a building. The wind blew firecely then it stopped. My hair fell gently on my shoulders. "Now where am I?" No sooner did those words leave my mouth a body tackled me and the stranger's body and mine fell over the edge of the building, the wind whistling around them. _

_'who is this...women?...her aura seems familar but I can't place it.'_

* * *

I open my eyes sunddenly and stared at the ceiling thinking, 'Those eyes, I know those eyes, but from where?'

Just as the sun's rays were making their way into the room I looked over to the sleeping Night and found him as he snored slightly. 'I hope you got some sleep Night' I giggled, of course he would sleep without a problem.

"Ohh Niiight, wake up little buddy, we should get a early start today." I paused and then moved my lips to the side to say to no one in particular, "though I don't really want to be up but I am, thank youuu dream."

Night responded with, "Hmmm, Anne it's too early to get up, more sleep, just a bit morrre." Night mummbled as he fell back to sleep. I giggled at Nights relunkedness to get out of bed, though it was really eary, even for me.

"Might as well get up and take a shower now that I'm wide awake."

As I was taking my shower I kept on going back to 'those' eyes in my dream. Who are you?' I thought to myself as I stood with my arms to my sides lazly as I let the hot water run over my body as it rinsed the shampoo out of my hair.

* * *

I sat on a bench in the park, waiting for Sakura to come, she had siad she wanted to teach me how to rollerblade, that is if I wanted to learn, I said yeah, why not, might as well try. 'Whether or not I would learn anything today, I know it will be a interesting day.'

"Anne!" Sakura yells as she spead down the side walk on her trusty rollerblades. Behind her was her big brother Tory and...'oh no! Julian!'

"Hi Skaura!" I compose myself and yell back to her as I stood up, in full garb, ready to rollerblade, my own rollerblades sat on the ground next to the wooden bench. Ruby had insisted on getting them while we were shopping for cloths. Like always Kero was in Skaura's purse.

My full garb consisted of strechy dark blue jeans, knee/elbow pads, long gray shirt, and a light forest green t-shirt, plus a pair of fingerless green gloves strapped on my hands.

Sakura stopped in front of me, a small puff of a dust cloud puffed up around her blades as she stopped. "Anne!" Sakura jumbed and tackled me to the ground. "Uff! haha!, nice to see you too Sakura." I replied to the tackle and my name being called. I stood up after Sakura climb off of me. Tory looked at me and then his sister. He gave me a hard look and then looked to the side where Julian stood.

"I really don't want Sakura here with her, even though I trust her." Tory spoke softly and quietly, but Julian was close enough that he heard him.

"Hu? Whats wrong with Anne? She seems nice and besides Sakura likes her, she can't be that bad. Our Sakura knows who to trust and who not to. Remember Tory, your sister is a sor..."

Tory interupted him and said " I know I know! A sorcess and has good intuition, I know I know." Tory said in a hushed tone and sighed.

I looked over to see Tory and Julian, it looked like they were talking about something and Tory seemed irratated about something, 'proably me, I can't really blame him though' I sighed as I thought about Tory trully accepting me, and accepting me for me and not because of my other half either. It would all work out, in time.

I brushed myself off and picked up my shiney new helment, adjusted it to my head and clipped it on. I looked down at Sakura. "Are you ready...to teach me some blading?" I winked at Sakura and Tory sighed in the background and crossed his arms over his chest.

Julian looked to Tory, "Come on Tory, lets sit down here and wait for them to finish their fun."

Tory closed his eyes as he got ready to sit down and replied "okay" for the untenth time that day he sighed.

But when Tory and Julian took their seats something shot out of my traveling backpack. The backpack helped me carry my shoes and my other blading items.

"What the!" Tory yelled and Julian watched the figure zoom away in the direction of Sakura and I yelling "Anne! wait for me!" Julian looked towards Tory.

"Tory, what was that?" as he finished his question he stood up from the bench.

"I don't know Julian." as he finished his answer he stood up as well.

They both looked at each other and nodded their heads, agreeing to follow the figure. They started to run off in that direction.

* * *

Sakura tried to teach me how to stand before we started with the acual blading action. By the time Sakura and I were done with the lesson Night had found us.

"Anne..." Night huffed and then continued "... you didn't wait for me!" yelled Night as an angrey mark appeared on the side of his head. Anne grab Night from his flying position.

"Not soo loud Night" I hushed him, "and! I didn't you wanted to come. You could have told me this morning you know." I replied to him in a hushed tone so no one in the surrounding area would hear us talking. Sakura looked from me to Night and me again.

"Anne, who is...that" Sakura looked at Night confused.

Then there was another yelling figure zooming in our direction that had shot out of the bushes.

"Sakura! where..." Kero huffed and then contiued "... have you been?!" Kero yelled as a angrey marked appeared on his head.

"Kero!" Sakura did the same thing I did, hushed Kero and grad him while doing so.

"I told you that I was giving Anne some lessons today. Didn't you hear me or were you too busy playing that video game this morning??" Sakura looked at Kero with a stern face.

"Hey! I was listening. I just wasn't paying attention to the time is all." I sweatdropped at this statement. Sometimes I thought how Kero didn't think before he spoke. I just stood there and shook my head , today was going to be a long day. I decied to take off my blades, it would be easier to stand up that way. I still wasn't that good with my balanence, not yet anyways.

I was so focused on watching and listening to Kero and Sakura's conversation that when Night Whispered "Anne." to me I lost my balaence and started to fall backwards, towards the hard sidewalk. Sakura tried to balaence me but it was a losing battle. She came down with me.

"Uff!" After I hit the ground I started to rub the side of my butt that was now in pain. "Owww, I think I have another bruse to add to my collection of bruses. Night! Don't do that, warn me before you...oh never mind." I sighed.

"Sakura!" Tory and Juilan had just arrived as we fell to the ground. Sakura and I were sparled out on the ground. Sakura was on top and I was on bottom, with two floating small stuff animals who floated above our heads, Kero above Sakura's and Night above mine.

"Night!" I yelled in panic as I heard multiple foot steps coming in our direction "Hurry! In my pants pocket! someone is coming!" I yelled towards Night in a hushed tone. I opened my pants pocket flat that was on the side of my leg. "Ekk!" Night shot in my pocket.

"Kero!" You better hide too!" Sakura whispered to Kero.

"But where! you don't have your purse!" Kero paniced in a whispered tone.

I stood up quickly from the ground and opened the other side leg pocket.

"Hurry Kero! In here!" I motioned with my hands waving for him to hide in the pocket.

Sakura stood up with some help from me, and that is when a couple came walking by and kindly smiled at us all and contiued on their way.

The area we were in was empty, most of the time, but today people decided to walk through it!

I sighed heavely. "That was a close one."

I looked at Sakura as she sighed too. "Your telling me."

"Okay you two, it's safe to come out now, their gone." Kero and Night quickly came flying out of my pockets.

There were more foot steps coming. Kero and Night quickly zoomed back in my pockets as I looked down to hold the flats open.

Sakura sighed. "Not again." and hong her head down in annoyence.

Just as I let the flaps close and Sakura finished voicing her annoyence we both looked up to see Eli Moon standing there, not smiling but had a look as if something had happened. He walked over to me, touched my hand and said one word "Ruby." That was all I needed. I broke off running, not caring that I had left my shoes laying on the ground. I didn't know in what direction I was going, because I didn't know where Eli's house was from here but it seemed my feet were carrying me nonetheless.

Eli looked to his pouch that he has slung across his chest. "Spinner, find Anne and guide her to the mansion." Spinner flew out of Eli's bag. "Right." and flew off aftger me. Tory and Julian came to the rest of the group. Tory looked down at Eli and LEi looked up at Tory.

"What was that all about..." but the longer Tory stared at Eli the more he sorta understood what was going on. "...something has happened, hasn't it?"

Eli looked to Sakura and then to Julian. "Ruby and I were attacked by someone. I used my magic but they were strong." Eli could see the worry on Sakura's and Julian's faces.

"It's okay, she will be okay, with a couple days of rest." Sakura let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

"That is good, I'm glad." Sakura smiled that kind and sweet smile that happens when she knows that someone will be okay.

Julian motioned to the direction I took off in. "Shouldn't we go after her."

Eli looked up at Julian. "She will be fine, Spinner is guiding her to the mansion."

Tory put a hand to his head. "Shouldn't we head back to the mansion too?"

Eli nodded his head and they took off but not before Julian went back to the bench to get my traveling bag, shoes and my blades that I had taken off there where me and Sakura fell..

As I broke through the front door Spinner started to fly up the stairs. "This way." I followed him, now walking.

We came to her door and I gently and as quietly as I could pushed open her door. I poked my head in and saw Ruby laying on her bed, head bandaged up and so was one of her arms. She looked tired and worn out, which wasn't like Ruby at all. I got very worried and quietly walked in shutting the door quietly behind me. I pulled up a hcair from her desk and sat down. I picked up her hand in both of mine and tears started to stream down my face. That is when Ruby opned her eyes.

"Hey now...don't cry. I'm okay, just feeling a little tired but that never gets Ruby Moon down!" she exclaimed as she bolted up right but when she did her free hand flew to her head and she winched in pain. My eyes widened and I gazed up at her, concern written all over my face.

She opened her eyes after her hand left her head and looked down at me. "Ohh...Anne..." she lifted my chin up as I put my face down, looking at the the floor, crying even harder and Ruby smiled at me and pulled me on the bed into a tight hug. "I'll be just fine. I just need to rest and I'll get my energy back in no time, okay." The only thing I could do was cry a bit more and nod my head into her chest. By that time everyone else had come and were fliing into Ruby's room.

I climbed off the bed as Sakura came running to Ruby's bed. "I'm okay Sakura , no worries." Ruby smiled and waved her hand. Sakura brightened up and smile too. "That's good, I'm so glad."

I decied to leave the room and go to the room I was saying in. I walked in the room and slowly and fully made my way to the bed and flopped down on it. That's when I could hear a faint "oww!" come from one side and a "owwie!" from the other. I remembered the "owwie" to be Nights voice.

'Night?...Oh No! Kero and Night are still in my pockets!'

I quickly jumped up from the bed and opened my flaps. Kero came flying out with swirls in his eyes. "Owww" Kerio moaned, and sounded a bit dizzy. Night came flying out at the same time as Kero and he also had swirls in his eyes. "Aanne...That hurt." Night moaned as he rubbed his head with a blue furry paw.

"I'm soo sorry you guys. I...I just forgot." I winched as I said the last part of my sentence. Kero flew to my face and yelled "You forgot about us?!" he now had a anger mark on his head. "How could you have..." I then started to talk slowly. "I...I, when my hand came in contact with Eli's I could see what happned. I could see...Ruby get hurt and I felt her pain too. It all flashed before my eye's in a matter of sceonds...I paniced and started to run.

By this time Kero had calmed down and floated up to my forehead and patted it. "It's okay kid."

"Thankx Kero." I smiled but then the smile vanished and I looked down at the floor, my bangs hiding my eyes from view.

"Kero, I'm suppose to be this Enforcer guardian person and I'm suppose to protect you guardians...but I couldn't even sense Ruby in danger or getting hurt."

My head shot up and I looked at him with tear filled eyes. "So how am I going to protect you guys?!" I yelled and my body started to shake because I was scared and worried for Kero and the rest of the guardians, and I was just confused too.

Tears streamed down my face as my head titled down and I took a seat on the bed. That is when I could hear someone open the door and walk in. I thought it might be the gang but it was only Julian. I didn't get nervous or anything, I didn't care that he was there, I just wanted Ruby to heal soon was all.

Julian walked over to the bed and bent down on his knee's and I slightly lifted my head to look at him. "Anne, if it's okay with you, Yue would like to speak with you."

I managed a low "okay."

Julian stood up and backed up so he had enough room to transform into Yue. White wings came from his back and he closed his eyes as they folded over his body. When they opened up Yue was standing in Julian's place. Yue didn't know why but he felt drawn to his women and wanted to hlep her.

Yue walked over to me and knelt down. I tooked at him with my tear stained face.

"You do realize that there was nothing you could have done." Yue voiced as he titled his head to the side a bit.

I shook my head yes. I sat here for a few seconds not saying anything. Then I lifted my head up a bit. "But if I could have sensed the danger then maybe..." Yu interupted me. "Then maybe you would be in the same situation as Ruby is now. Eli will teach you your powers, do not worry about that." Yue stood as he said this.

I couldn't hold it in any more, I burst from the bed and rant into Yue's chest. And just cried. He was kind and wanted to help me, like a big brother would want to help a little sister. That feeling felt nice...a big brother.

Suddenly white wings covered the both of us and they disappeared. In Yue's place now stood Julian. I wanted to back away but before I could even buge Julian encircled me in a gentle hug, not letting go til I feel asleep standing up in his arms.

* * *

End of chapter 5 :D I'm soo very happy! I got my fifth chapter all typed up! I had it written up but it took my a few days to acually type it up,lol. :D I just needed that right kind of motivation to do so :) I was very happy with this chapter and the length too. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had a great time writing it! I wrote this chapter to two songs I love, I have many that I love but I listened to these two while writing up this chapter :D . Those songs were Broken and Far Away...oh and What Hurts the Most, so I guess that would be three songs, lol :D hehe. :D Have a great day and I hope you enjoy the next chapter coming, hopefully soon, but I make no promises :D Coming to a computer near you...chapter 6 :D 


	6. Chapter 6

**Holding the Hope**

**Chapter: 6**

**Hello everyone:waves happily: Here is chapter six:dances happily!: So read and enjoy! Have a great day! Later:waves happily!:  
**

* * *

Julian started to pick me up, one hand supporting my back and the other supporting me under my legs but my eyes fluttered opened tiredly "I can make it to the bed, don't worry." I said in a hushed tone, but as I stared to walk out of Julian's hug I stared to sway a bit. Julian quickly stepped forward and steadied me up and held onto my shoulder's so that I wouldn't fall to the ground.

"I'll help you to the bed." Julian said softly as he leaned down to help walk me to the bed.

"Okay. I don't feel like arguing right now." I said tiredly as I gazed towards the bed we were walking to.

Julian got me to the bed. I slipped under the covers and Julian tucked me in. I was tired and not really with it, I turned on my side to look at Julian tiredly, the covers pulled to my neck, "Julian..." I said quietly. He bent down to hear what I had to say.

"Thank...y...youu." I finished the last word slowly as I fell back to sleep. Julian stood up and walked to the door, stopped then turned around to the sleeping form of me. "Goodnight, and sweet dreams...Anne." Then he left, quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Eli and the rest of the group had made their way down to Eli's living room. Eli was sitting in an arm chair with a tall back to it, Sakura was sitting on the couch closest to the stairs and Tory sat beside Sakura. So it went Eli, Tory, Sakura. 

Julian came down the stairs and made his way over to the couch with Tory and Sakura, he sat on Sakura's right if you were looking at her from behind.

After he got himself seated Tory turned towards Julian and asked him "So, how's she doing?"

Julian sighed and smiled "She's just very tired. I think the attack on Ruby took a toll on her."

Sakura sighed "I'm glad she's getting some rest. I hope...I hope that she won't let Ruby's getting hurt get to her, ya know. She don't know how to use her powers yet. It looks like, sometimes, she misses someone. I see it when she looks at Julian. She looks hurt and then happy, like she had someone and then lost that someone." Tory looked at his sister and Julian blinked.

"Sakura." said Tory like she accomplished something great.

She smiled at her big brother and turned fully to face him "We have to try and be there for her, you know. She's in an unknown place, away from friends,family and her home. WE have to help her through this and be there, as her friends, no one can accomplish something alone. Along the way they get some kind of help from someone."

"Yeah Sakura, your right. We have to help her through this." Julian said as he smiled at Sakura's kind words.

"Julian." Tory voiced to Julian's statement.

"Tory." Julian smiled and said his name gently and softly.

"She needs friend and one's that trust her, and accept her for her." Julian said softly and happily.

Tory sighed, he was out numbered, between his little sister and his best friend, what was he going to do. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand and said "Man, guess I have no choice, since the two of you are ganging together agaist me, I have to help out too. I mean what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't help out my sister's friends..right monster?" Tory winked and rubbed the top of Sakura's head affectionly.

"Thank you...Tory." Julian closed his eyes as he smiled, happy with his best friends decision to help them help Anne.

Eli looked to Julian and Sakura "We need to start her training and I need to release her powers, fully."

Sakura turned to look at Eli confused "Fully?" I thought she already had..."

Eli spoke, with a voice of knowing "She has a bit of her powers but I have to release them the rest of the way and I need yours and Yue's help. Ruby already helped some, now we just have to wake her the rest of the way."

* * *

A week pasted after Eli and Ruby were attacked. It was a Saturday afternoon and the sun was shinning but it was chilly out. 

"Anne, you have to let go of your anger and let out your guardian form. You must release yourself." Eli looked down at me, kneeling next to Yue and Sakura, who was on the other side of me. I looked to the ground and then back up at Eli.

I'm...afraid to get mad, it's not the way I am. It scares me." I gripped some of the cold grass and my gripped hands started to shake.

Yue looked down at me. "You weren't afraid when Ruby was hurt. You didn't even sense her pain, how could you, you don't care about her." You said montonely.

I looked up stuned and shocked. I knew Yue wasn't very much a people person but to act like this. I was surprised when he looked down at me and tackled the front of my shirt and then stood up held me at arms length. His grip wasn't tight though, just enough to hold me up. He looked at me seriously.

"You do not even care for our master, Sakura, do you??"

I was getting mad, though I didn't like the feeling, I couldn't help it. He was saying lies and questioning me about my feelings for Ruby and Sakura?!

I went limp in his grip and gripped my hands together to form fists which shook with coming anger.

"I...I do like Sakura, and care for her. I care for Ruby, Julian and even Tory, Eli, Spinner, Kero,Night. I care about all my friends here, even you Yue." I sensed a burst of energy and used it and flipped out of Yue's grip and up over his head to land behind him. I stood there, my body standing straight but my head hung down and then my head shot up, mad, and determinded at the same time "I will not give up! I will protect All my friends, Guardian and human alike, because I care and because i cherish life! You have no rightto say I care nothing for Sakura and Ruby...No Right!" I screamed and then I started to glow a light blue color.

"Anne!" Sakura went to run towards me but Eli stopped her.

"Wait, she is waking up."

Wings started to sprout from my back, as gray as shadows. Skaura looked as I transformed.

"What do you mean wake up?"

"She is waking her fighting spirit."

"Fighting spirit." Sakura turned from looking at me and looked at Eli.

"Yes, unlike Yue, Anne has a fighting spirit, she is still Anne when she is in Guardian form but has fighting abilities. Even with her enhanced abilites she still needs training with fighting arts. Like Ruby, she does not have a false form that is seperate from her."

As Eli ended his explination both he and Skaura looked towards me, fully transformed.

Sakura broke out into a smile and started to run towards me.

"Anne!" Sakura jumped up and hugged me around my kneck.

"You did it! You released your fighting spirit." She then dropped from my kneck and laned on the ground. She turned towards Yue.

"Yue, you didn't have to be that mean to her." Skaura said with a stern expression on her face.

He walked up to her and she looked up at him "Mistress, it helped what I said, to release Anne's fighting spirit."

Sakura blinked at him "You mean you did that to release her? You didn't mean it?"

Yue took her chin between his forefinger and thumb "No Mistress." Sakura was happy, she hugged Yue.

_Is he blushing?_ I thought as I watched Sakura hug him.

"And for the untenth time Yue, my name is Sakura not Mistress, when are you going to get it right?" She humphed and put her hands on her hips as she looked at him sternly.

"You are my mistress and..."

Sakura cut him off "Yeah, yeah." She sighed a bit annoyed but still happy.

Yue walked backwards a bit. "I'm transforming back to my borrowed form."

There were white wings that sprouted and covered Yue's body, when they disappeared Julian stood in Yue's place. I had a flash back of when Julian comforted me when Ruby had gotten hurt. I turned around and before I left I turned back to Eli, Sakura, and Julian. "I'm going to check on Ruby."

Sakura smiled and said "Okay. We'll be up."

I smiled back and said "Okay."

I walked to Ruby's balcony door window and decided to test out my new wings "Here we go." I flexed my wings and waited for the wind to pick up a bit more then jumped up and I was off.

I almost missed my target but bent my body down to land. As I landed my wings batted a bit as my feet touched Ruby's balcony floor. I walked to the door, opened it, walked in sideways and walked towards her bed.

"Anne!" Ruby pracically jumped off the bed and tackled me to the ground.

"Uff! Hi Ruby." I smiled as my wings disappeared in a flutter of white feathers that disappeared into the air.

She got up off me and helped me up to my feet. "So..." she said as she walked all the way around me "This is your Fighting Spirit...Cool!" She clasped her hands together and wiggled a bit in excitment. I smiled at her excitement and stopped.

I looked at Ruby and said in a bit of a lower voice and looked worried as I asked "Are you feeling better?"

Ruby smiled, somehow knowing I was worried and hugged me to her gently and said "Don't worry, it'll take more than that to keep Ruby Moon down." and she pulled away and winked at me and I smiled back up at her, glad she was doing better.

"Ruby, uhh does Sakura like Yue, as in love him, you know more than a friend?" Ruby looked at me with a look that said 'I-got-something-up-my-sleve' look.

"So, you noticed, did you."

I smiled "Yes., I did. I was thinking do you want to..."

Ruby finished my sentence for me, "...hook them up." saying this as she winked.

I looked at her, blinked then laughed out loud, "Yes, you read my mind."

Ruby walked up to me and put her arm around my kneck "Great minds think alike."

I smiled at her and replied "They sure do."

Ruby then bent down and smiled wide and got this gleam in her eyes, like she was planning or thinking about planning something.

"And you like a certain someone too. Don't think I haven't noticed you blushing when he's around." she winked as she finished.

I looked to the side and then back at Ruby and blushed "Yes, I do like someone."

"Julian." it was more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, but I dont' want to do or say anything." I said figeting with my hands.

"Why not?" Ruby asked as she placed her hands on her hips in question.

"Well, aren't him and Tory together?" I asked blushing a bit and still figeting with my hands.

Ruby just laughed out loud, hand holding her stomach and shaking as she did so. She stopped laughing and looked up at me.

"They are just good friends. You have no worries there." she winked as she said this.

"Come on, lets head to the kitchen, I'm starving." she said as she rubbed her growling stomach.

I tried to stop her and let her know that the others would be coming up here to check on her but she was out the door before I could say anything. When it came to food Ruby didn't mess around. I smiled and giggled as I followed her out the door and down to the kitchen.

On the way down to the kitchen I said to her "Okay but we're going to work on getting Sakura and Yue together." I said as we got a bit closer to the Kitchen.

Ruby grinned and said "Okay but when we're done Julian and you are next." she stopped half way to the refrigerator.

I stopped and blushed "Ruby!"

She laughed and ran the rest of the way to the Kitchen and through the swinging doors as I ran after her.

* * *

**Okay! that is it for chapter six :D I hope you all liked it :) Man! I'm trying to work on like three or four stories here and I have my lazy weeks when I just don't feel like doing nothing and then those are the weeks that I end up drawing all night and then sleeping most of the day away, lol :) So now I'm working on chapter seven for this story. Like always, I promise nothing, I don't know when I'll get chapter seven up, hopfully soon but who knows :shrugs: Have a great day and happy writings :) Toodles:waves happily:D **


End file.
